


To be in Your Embrace

by kotobukki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, birthday fic, but you gotta walk the dog, it's cold outside and you should really be at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki
Summary: It's the middle of winter and you wished for nothing else but to be snuggled under your blankets. Instead your outside walking Alexander with Camus.
Relationships: Camus (Uta no Prince-sama)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	To be in Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Camus I've been a terrible peasant and this was meant for your birthday but I'm only done with it today

Crystal clear snow fell steadily over the city, painting the streets a pure, elegant white. Outside, children were playing excitedly in the park, engaging in snowball fights and making snow angels. And according to the news, temperatures were colder this winter, which made this weather perfect for snuggling inside with a cup of hot chocolate. 

Except you were stuck on the streets outside walking Alexander, Camus' dog. 

On the bright side, at least you were stuck with Camus. He had very generously lent you one of his thicker coats and gloves to wear, making sure that you were kept warm. 

But you really wanted to quickly get this walk over and done with, so that you could throw yourself under the sheets with your boyfriend and put on a movie, while sipping hot chocolate from your favourite cup. 

"Why the frown?" You heard your boyfriend ask, giving you a raised eyebrow.

"It's so damn cold. I'm only volunteering to go on a walk with you because I love Alexander as much as you do and I know he needs his daily walks." You muttered in response. 

"Hmph, you're so weak, this weather is simply lovely to have tea outside on the balcony. Besides, aren't you glad that you're spending such precious time with me on a beautiful day." 

"Camus you need to remember that your cold tolerance is much higher than that of an average person. And no, I would rather be snuggled up in bed with you right now." You pouted.

You heard your boyfriend let out his usual low chuckle, something he always did when he teased you. 

Before you knew it, you felt the weight of his coat over your shoulders, and an arm sneaked around your waist, pulling you closer to the tall blonde. Your face rapidly heated up, despite the cold first impression Camus often gave off, you knew that he was a truly warm hearted gentleman. Yet you were constantly caught off guard by his kind gestures which always left you breathless and swept off your feet. 

To Camus, you were his most precious lady. He appreciated the fact that you took the time to get to know his true self, and admired your bravery when he acted harshly towards you sometimes, yet you never let it intimidate you.

Even if he never voiced it out openly, Camus swore to always protect you and the smile you wore on your face.

* * *

“Now that you’re feeling warmer, may I have your permission to extend this walk?”

_ Of course you said yes. _

You found your hand held firmly in Camus’ larger one. His hands were always colder than a normal person’s, yet whenever you held them, a flood of warmth always flowed through your body.

The two of you looked on fondly at Alexander as he took light, quick steps through the thick snow, his nose constantly mere centimeters away from the ground as he sniffed around the area. 

Like any other day, the conversation between the two of you revolved around confectionaries - some days it was chocolates, other days it was pastries, occasionally the two of you would stray and talk about teas. But no matter what, it seemed that 90% of the words exchanged between you two were always about food. 

You weren’t that much of a sweets lover - that is until you met Camus. Of course you still would not put in a mountain of sugar into your daily english breakfast tea, but over time you grew to appreciate the sweets your boyfriend enjoyed and even had a go at making some to give to Camus. 

_ “Honestly I can’t decide if I should feel happy that I become more like you as time goes by, or be worried that my health might be at stake with all the sugar I’m consuming.”  _ You joked once. 

* * *

Turning right into a smaller, less busy lane up ahead, you knew your house was just around the corner and that the chilly walk was about to come to an end.

You sneaked a glance at Camus and heaved a sigh of relief, for he didn’t look disappointed that the walk in the ‘lovely weather’ was about to end. Even before you reached the front door, your head was already filled with thoughts on what to do once you went home. 

First, of course, was to get changed into your favourite pyjamas before proceeding to brew cups of hot chocolate for the both of you to enjoy - extra sugar in Camus’ cup of course. 

Next would be to convince Camus to go on a movie marathon. You were planning on staking the sofa with an endless amount of pillows and blankets in order to make it an optimum movie watching area. For the choice of movie…

“Is your head filled with thoughts already? We haven’t even stepped into the house yet.” His voice. Shook you awake from your daydreaming, and flashed him a sheepish grin before stepping into the warm, cozy living room. While Camus busied himself with cleaning Alexander’s paws, you worked on brewing the hot chocolate. 

_ Perfect! Things were going according to how you dreamed of them to be.  _

You snuggled up to your boyfriend on the couch, both of you engaging in small talk as you finished the cups of hot chocolate. When that was done, you promptly got up to head to the bedrooms to grab the extra pillows and blankets.

But Camus held you back. 

Before you knew it he had pulled you into his lap, his arms firmly holding your smaller frame. 

“Instead of watching a movie, would you care to join me for an afternoon nap?” He whispered into your ear, his deep voice sending shivers throught your spine. 

Were you mad that your dream plan got interrupted? Nope. Were you mad that Camus had you all weak for him? Absolutely not.

* * *

The warmth of your body steadily grew as you made yourself comfortable in Camus’ embrace. His long, delicate fingers running through your hair, slowly lulling you to sleep. 

“Was this part of your plan?”

You smiled, bringing yourself closer so you could give your boyfriend a chaste kiss.

“It was even better than expected.”

  
  



End file.
